Mockingjays daughter Pamen Universty
by The Lovely Book Dragon
Summary: Violet Mellark is a freshman at Panem University will she be able to handle being a victors kid at school in the capital? Read and find out! My first story. some big changes like a few characters not dyeing and some of my own creation, enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **(but the random idea.)**

 **please enjoy and leave a comment I would love some feed back**

 **Violet POV**

 **Panem University: Freshman Year: First Day**

Violet Mellark was a freshman at Panem University, " _I can't believe I'm really here"_ she thought. She walked in to her dorm room on the fourth floor of _**Lion**_. The room was a good size two beds on opposite walls one was already made so she put her things on the other bed "All right kid where do you want these?" Haymitch ask walking into the room with an arm full of boxes, "you can just put them on this bed Haymitch" he set them down and looked around "nice place" just then Effie walked in and almost fainted "WHAT IS THIS?!" she looked disgusted "This will not work get your things you're not staying here."

Haymitch and I laughed "Effie I want to be here, you told mom and dad I should have a college experience remember?" she looked flustered "well I didn't know you would be living like this I don't like it. And I intend to tell this to your parents"

That made me straten, I moved boxes and gestured for her to sit with me "Effie please don't, I really want to be here and I'm only in the dorm for the first year the school requires it for safety" I was begging and didn't care "Besides it's not that bad but with your help I know it will be fabulous" That made her smile and Haymitch gave me a smirk he knew what I was doing hack he helped me learn how to persuade people, and I was good at it.

Effie stood up and clapped "Alright let get started by getting this awful bed out of here" "Um Effie that's my roommate's bed we can't do anything on her side of the room" Agien she looked shocked "Roommate? This is worse than I thought. You really can't stay here now, with a stranger?! Nope NO WAY!" Thankfully Haymitch stepped in "Effie it will be good that she has a roommate, you don't want her to be here and not know anyone do you? With a roommate she can get to know someone before classes start" Effie looked thoughtful "Well...I guess you're right, but I want to meet her before we leave" "Okay yeah I can make that happen before you leave for 12 tomorrow" She didn't look happy about having to wait until tomorrow but she agreed.

 **4 hours later**

It took 4 hours but Effie finally deem my side of the room nice enough, Haymitch ordered pizza around 5:30 and after many many promises that I would see them tomorrow they left. As soon as the elevator closed I walked in to my room and collapsed on my bed, my new home for at least the next year…And just like that I missed my crazy home in 12 with my super smart little broth and crazy silly little sister and even my parents who I really wish were here right now heck I just wish they would talk to me but even if I did call they wouldn't want to talk to me...Not with how we left things.

 **Flashback**

 _ **train station district 12**_

 _It was storming so bad it looked like it was the middle of the night instead of noon, "I'm going to miss so much you sissy" rosey said hugging my legs tight, I bent down to give her a big hug "I'm going to miss you to but I'll be back before you know it, and we can talk on the phone all the time" "promes?" I smiled at her "I promes, I love you so much Rosey" she buried her head in my neck "I love you more sissy" we stayed like that for awhile. I walked over to Rowan "Hey bubby" he smiled at his nickname "hey vi" neither of us knew what to say. he's not much younger than me 4 years, "Promise you'll call?" I look at him and saw so much emotion in his eyes I could tell he was trying hard to be strong I smiled "of course I might be in the Capital be I will still be bugging you all the time got it?" he smiled sadly "Good. be careful" I hugged him tight "I will. I love you so much bubby" He hugged me even tighter "I love you more litty" with one last squeeze and smile at my old nickname (just for super special people) he walked over to Rosie and Haymitch. finally I walked over to my parents, dad looked sad and mom looked irritated_ " _ **what else is new?"**_ _I thought. Mom wouldn't look at me "I don't like this" I sighed "I know mom you've made that very clear but don't you want me to be happy?" she said nothing "of course we do honey, but we also want you to be safe" dad said looking at me "The Capital is safe the school is safe Effie will be close to me and Gale and Johanna are in the Capital all the time." mom looked at me "I don't trust the Capital at all and you know that and why" "you've got to be kidding! It's different now mom, better!" "don't talk to me like that young lady" the train whistle blew "Look i have to go I'll call and we can talk later, I love you guys" mom turned and walked away without a word, dad looked at me sadly and gave me a hug and whispered "be careful sweetheart, I love you so much. your mom is hurt but loves you too don't forget that"_

 **End flashback**

And with that thought I started to cry and somehow fell asleep.

 ** _Author note:_**

Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story, it's my first one so I know I can improve so if you would please leave a comment I would apprecate it!

Also I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested DM me :)


End file.
